Talk:Lyssa's Balance
Given the 30 recharge, aren't there better ways to remove ONE enchantment? --Life Infusion 08:23, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Especially since inspired enchantment is now duped with revealed enchantment. With three points in inspiration (which can sometimes be reached with just spare points), inspired/revealed break even with the cost of Lyssa's, cast faster, recharge faster, and don't have the "you need fewer enchantments" condition. --68.142.14.36 12:32, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::This spell would make more sense with "looses all enchantments till you have the same number of enchantments". --Xeeron 17:54, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Down to 15 recharge I think it might be usable - Anryla 29 June 18:40 This is a great skill. As long as you're not enchanted yourself, you can remove an enchant every 15 seconds for a mere 5 energy, and no need to spend any attribute points. I use this in Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) to disbond gatekeepers before a spike and for general enchant removal/spike preparation. Arshay Duskbrow 01:51, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Why does this skill not get enough love? Tarinoc 12:25, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I certainly feel it to be underappreciated. Pretty much every other mesmer enchant strip either costs more energy or has a longer recharge, or (usually) both. Arshay Duskbrow 15:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Because for opening up a target for a spike, it's sorely outclassed by Gaze of Contempt and Rend Enchantments, though they're both necromancer spells, and for mesmers, Drain Enchantment, Shatter Enchantment, and Feedback are used for their secondary effects that come with the enchantment removal. Vs. enchantment heavy builds, it's nigh-impossible to keep up: There are too many cheap, quick casting enchantments that are thrown up. That being said, I actually like Lyssa's Balance. It's not great alone, but when I'm running Mantra of Recovery, it becomes quite fast at stripping enchantments, fairly often. Merengue 14:00, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. It cannot counter multiple-enchant builds, but it excels in confounding builds designed around a single trigger enchant, and in any case it's a dirt-cheap fast-recharging enchant strip and nothing to be sniffed at. Kessel 12:38, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Well for Aspenwood I now prefer Shatter Storm. Really screws up bonders, attunement nukers, wammos, etc. My build isn't dependant on an elite, so I can afford to bring it along. But I still like Lyssa's Balance. Arshay Duskbrow 13:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Grenth's Balance? How are Grenth's Balance and Lyssa's Balance AT ALL related spare for their names??? That isn't reason enough to relate them... Their uses are ENTIRELY different... = / EXCEPT in the fact that they each trigger/used best when the caster has fewer of something (Enchantments/health) than the target - Even so, the relationship is miniscule. I think that should be removed. = / Pestilence 22:33, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :That is a pretty big relationship. How are Inspired Enchantment and Inspired Hex related? Not only are the names similar, they replace themselves with copies of a spell- but one is a hex on an ally, one is an enchantment on a foe. Lyssa's is one enchantment off foe if they have more, Grenth's Balance is steal health if they have more. They are related. Skax459 15:29, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well the mind burn and its cohorts all trigger when you have more energy. i think other necro stuff works on health similarly. i dont think tehy are related enough to qualify as related skils and i was just on my way to the talk page to ask the same thing. away with it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 23:16, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Related - Grenth's Balance The only way this is related to GB is in the "If you have more X than target" mechanic. In that case, you could also list all of the elementalist's Mind skills (Mind Shock etc.), and I'm thinking there's some dervish skill like that, too... Granted, it's not a very common mechanic, and probably worth noting somewhere, but I don't think it really fits the purpose of "Related skills" (to list skills that could replace this skill in a build) for this skill. —Dr Ishmael 14:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : /agree. Probably no skill is "related" in a meaningful way. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 15:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :(:)Look up one header. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Gah, guess I'm channeling a bit of Coulibaly today. —Dr Ishmael 15:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Eh, 3 years is long enough to ignore the previous comment header. Things could have changed. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 15:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I only wikified it, I don't necessarily support it. 15:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Except both skills have gone unchanged since then. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC)